Deception
by TheBansheeAndTheHunter
Summary: The group must face the consequences of coming back from the dead. Based in season 3b, mainly Stiles centric but the other characters do play big roles.


**Okay so I haven't written a fan-fiction in a while, and its summer so I decided to start up again. This is my first Teen Wolf fan-fiction so the characters might not seem exactly themselves, I'm still trying to work on that. This is going to sort of follow season 3b but there are some changes, it doesn't exactly follow it. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy and feel free to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Teen Wolf**

* * *

"Please don't do it Stiles, just come back to bed." Lydia pleaded from his bed, but Stiles wasn't listening. "What if they get in?" he says as he slowly reached down from to the door handle, with only a second of hesitation he grabbed the knob and pulled the door even further open. Lydia was still on the bed yelling at Stiles to close the door and come back to bed. With one glance back at Lydia, Stiles walked through the door. Immediately the door slammed shut behind him. He grabbed onto the handle and tried to open it with no luck. Shaking ever so slightly Stiles turned around to see where this path had taken him. As soon as Stiles turned around bright lights flashed to light all around a field and in the center lay the stump of the Nemeton. "You're dreaming Stiles, wake up" he begged himself grabbing his head and screaming. "You need to wake up". He screamed again only this time when he opened his eyes his dad was leaning over him trying to keep him from trashing about. Stiles was still screaming but was slowly calming down. "Stiles it's okay, it was just a dream." his father says as he tries to calm his son down. Finally Stiles breathing beginning to even out and his father gets up from the bed. "You need to get ready for school now, okay?" he asks Stiles still unsure if his son was going to be okay this was the forth time he found Stiles like this, this week. Stiles nodded and began to get ready for school.

When Scott got to school he found Stiles staring into his locker looking as if he was about to pass out. "Hey you okay?" Scott asked him as he began to open his locker next to Stiles. Stiles nodded and looked up at Scott "Yeah, I just didn't get very much sleep last night." Stiles said shutting his locker. Scott nodded "Neither did I, I just can't hake this feeling that something is about to go terribly wrong."

Allison grabbed her bag off the counter and made her way to the elevator on her floor. She was running late due to the fact that she must have apparently turned her phone off last night instead of setting an alarm. When the elevator finally came she stepped inside and pressed the 1st floor button. Allison leaned her head up against the elevator wall and closed her eyes as it continued to ascend. The elevator dinged signaling that it had reached it destination and for her to get off, but when she stepped out she wasn't in her building. She was in what looked like the Hospital, only if a bomb had exploded in it. She stepped out of the elevator very cautiously. A pounding noise began to fill the air and as she looked around she noticed a door which seemed to be opening by itself. Knowing it probably wasn't the smartest idea to walk towards it, she just couldn't help the feeling that she needed to go in, like something was drawing her in. When she reached the door she noticed that it was the morgue in the hospital, overhead a light was flickering, and seemed to increase its speed as she approached the drawer that the noise seemed to be coming from. Leaning down she pressed her ear to the metal drawer and listened as the sound became louder and louder. Slowly she grabbed the handle and counted to three before she pulled open the door. The noise had come to an abrupt stop as she peered into the metal drawer. At first seeing nothing she was about to turn away when she then made out the distinct shape of a human body contorting its way toward her. Then she began to hear the banging again but this time it was mixed with screams. As the figure got closer Allison stood frozen in her spot only able to take a small step back. She began to recognize the person to be her Aunt Kate, who had died at the hands of Peter. Suddenly regaining her ability to move Allison began to run back through the door which she had come and back towards the elevator. She busted through the door and swung her head around, only she wasn't in the hospital anymore she was in the school surrounded by a bunch of kids rushing to get to class. She looked up and saw Scott and Stiles watching her from his locker, she gave a small smile before heading off in the opposite direction.

Stiles looked back over to Scott, "I should probably head to class" Stiles said as he waved goodbye to Scott. He took his average seat in the middle of the room and opened his Chemistry book to the page the teacher had written on the board. Or at least he tried to, but when he opened the book he couldn't make out any of the page numbers or any of the words for that matter, just what looked like a bunch of random letters and numbers sprawled across the page. Stiles closed his eyes, shook his head, and when he opened them again the words were normal and he could read again. Although Stiles blamed this lack of sleep he got last night, deep down he knew there was something more happening. When the bell rung again Stiles bolted out of the room and went to find Scott. Scott was talking to this girl he had never seen before, he didn't want to interrupt Scotts' conversation, but something was going on with him and he needed to tell Scott. "Scott, I really need to talk to you." Stiles said tapping him on the shoulder with a sense of urgency. Stiles must have looked like he felt because when Scott looked back at him his whole face changed, "What's going on?" Scott asked his face filled with concern. Stiles looked back at the girl and gave her a small smile, that told her he needed to talk to Scott in private, the girl got the hint and with a small smile in return, walked off. "I think I'm beginning to have some of those side effects that Deaton was talking about." Stiles began, "I'm having this nightmares, or more like night terrors, and I can't sleep Scott. Last period I couldn't even read my textbook, the words were just gone it was just a bunch of letters on a page that I couldn't make out. Scott I don't know what's happening to me." Stiles said beginning to get more anxious. "It's okay Stiles everything is going to be okay" Scott said his eyes hollow and a grin on his face growing bigger. Stiles backed up as Scott started to walk toward him "Just let him in, Stiles" he kept repeating. He kept walking backwards until he bumped into another person, Lydia, she had the same blank stare as Scott had, and she began repeating the same words, "Let him in, Stiles." Stiles then noticed that it wasn't just the two of them it was the whole school. Everyone had stopped in the hallway and were now staring at him telling him to "Let him in" Stiles began to scream, 'its just a dream, you need to wake up'. The voices became louder and louder until he couldn't take it anymore. He let out a frustrated noise, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his hands to his ears. "This isn't real, just wake up" When he opened his eyes again he was back in the Chemistry class room, he could feel the sweat sticking to his forehead as he looked around the room. No one had seemed to notice he was asleep, in fact lot of people he asleep themselves. At that moment the bell rang and people began to file out of the classroom.

A few hours later the ball rang releasing the students for lunch. Allison found the rest of her group situated at a little picnic table by the side of the school. "I don't think Deaton was lying about those side effects." Allison said as she took a seat next to Isaac. Scott looked up at Allison, "What do you mean what's going on?" Scott questioned. Allison took a deep breath and began to explain to Scott, Lydia, and Isaac, "I've been having this dream, it's like a lucid dream, and it's the same one every night since the Nemeton. Every time I'm in the basement of the hospital after what looks like a bomb went off. I walk forward and hear this banging noise coming from the morgue and when I look over the door is slowly opening. When I walk through it the banging becomes increasing louder. I notice that it is coming from one of the body drawers and when I open it I see my Aunt and she's screaming as she tries to crawl to me. After that I usually run back on to the elevator, and then I wake up sweating in my bed. But this time was different, I was actually moving because when I woke up I was at school." Allison finished, "Hasn't anything been happening to you?" Allison asked. Scott nodded "I can't control myself, and every time I look into the shadows I see myself transforming into a Wolf." Lydia looked up at both of them "Well, looks like I'm not the crazy one now." she smirked and then took a bite out of her salad. Allison glared at Lydia, "This isn't funny Lydia, what if something is really wrong." Lydia responded by saying "Well you died and keep back to life by a magic tree stump, there's bound to be some consequences."

It was lunch time but Stiles didn't go to the meet up with Scott, or the rest of the group instead he went to the locker room were he sat with his head in his hands sitting on the floor. Throughout the day Stiles had been experiencing swings of not being able to read. During on of his free periods earlier in the day he had went to the library to do some research on sleep, and how to tell if your sleeping or not. Many of the thins he had found were useless, but two things always would pop up: when you're you always have more fingers and you can't read. Stiles kept going over and over it in his head, he had been having trouble reading all day, but was that because he was asleep or just going crazy. When it was time to go o history class Stiles waited for a minute before leaving the locker room to head to class. By the time he had gotten in there Scott had already taken his seat next to Stiles' and was again talking to the girl he had been earlier. After taking his seat Stiles' noticed that this year they ha a different History teacher. "Hello class my name is Mr. Yukimura, and before we get started I would like to introduce my daughter who is new to school this year, Kira." He said a he gestured back to the girl Scott had been talking to earlier. Kira looking embarrassed shrunk down in her seat even more giving her dad a look that said she wanted to kill him.

Scott glanced back at Kira and gave her a small smile before turning back around in his chair. A few minutes later Stiles entered the room looking even worse then he did before. Before Scott could ask him what was wrong however the teacher began to talk, "Hello class my name is Mr. Yukimura, and before we get started I would like to introduce my daughter who is new to school this year, Kira." When he turned around Kiras' face had turned bright red. During class we mainly focused on United States entry into World War I. When Scott glanced over at Stiles he was writing frantically in his notebook, he almost seemed like he was spaced out. "So can anyone recite to me what the two major reasons for the United States entry into the war?" Mr. Yukimura asked, "Stiles?" All eyes turned to Stiles who was continuing to write in this notebook, "Stiles?" Scott said this time, which seemed to make him snap out of it. "Wha-Whatt, I'm sorry I must have been sleeping" Stiles said, Scott shook my head "Stiles you weren't sleeping" he said looking down at his notebook which had the words 'Wake Up' written about a hundred times all over the page. At this time the bell rang and Mr. Yukimura gave up on having his questioned answered as everyone began to file out of the room. "Stiles are you doing okay, I mean you really don't look good." he said concern evident in his voice. Stiles paused for a minute "I don't know, I really don't know." he said. "Today in class when I was asleep, I saw everyone making these hand signals, like in sign language." Stiles said repeating the motion with his hands. "Maybe we should talk to Deaton" Scott said "After school."

"Are you sure these were the motions they were doing with there hands." Deaton said, Stiles nodded "I'm sure." Deaton nodded "Okay well if I am correct it is a riddle, When is a door not a door-" "When its ajar" Scott said interrupting Deaton. "Precisely" Deaton said "You all must find a way to close the door to your mind before a spirit more evil finds it's way." "Well that's not creepy at all" Stiles said.

That night Stiles laid in his bed above the covers having no intention at all of falling asleep. _Stiiiiles._ Stiles looked toward his bedroom door, swearing he just heard someone saying is name. "Dad?" he called out now sitting up right in his bed. _Stiiiiles_. He heard again this time Stiles stood up from his bed "Dad? Is that you?' he asked again becoming more curious. The door knob on his bedroom door began to shake. _Let me in Stiles._ The handle began to shake more violently now. Although his mind was saying not to Stiles couldn't stop himself from drawing closer to the door. With his hand only inches away from the door knob, Stiles reached and grabbed the knob. _Let me in._ The voice was much harsher this time, but Stiles still couldn't seem to stop going for the door. With one swift move Stiles opened the door.

* * *

 **Okay so there you have it my first Teen Wolf fan-fiction. I hope you guys enjoy and please, please, please review! I would love to have your input and suggestions as to what you want to happen next. Oh and sorry if it's a little short, next chapter should be longer and filled with more action. This chapter was kind of just leading up to all the action.**

 **~TheBansheeAndTheHunter**


End file.
